The search for materials that are relatively easily adaptable to coating and structural application in naval and aircraft construction is well known and long standing. Such materials are conventionally used to eliminate or at least significantly reduce the “radar signature” of such military vehicles to enemy radar. The literature abounds with proposals for such materials and the available texts (for example “Introduction to Radar”, Skolnik, McGraw-Hill Book, Co. (1980) pp. 26, 31, 33, 63-63, etc.) list thousands of references to methods and materials for absorbing radar signals for purposes of reducing the detectability of military ships and aircraft. Since it is highly likely that the most refined techniques for making military targets “stealthy” have not been made public, no extended discussion of such materials and techniques is can be presented herein. Suffice it to say that the search for more effective such materials and techniques continues unabated and that the development of such materials continues to be of military significance.